Ridley Scordato/SAOF Arena
Ridley is a playable character in SAOF Arena. Background During an alternate timeline, after the events of End War Online: Through the Sights, Ridley was skydiving off a plane and was going to land on a nearby rooftop, but instead was transported to Paradox's world. Upon arrival, he landed with the force that he was falling with, and hit the ground hard. There was nothing and no one around him. He thought that understanding the place was the top priority. Getting out was second. Playstyle Since this is after TtS, Ridley has already experienced the pain of losing his comrades and knows his full potential. He uses his abilities to their utmost advantage, and doesn't hesitate to make use of an opening in his opponent's defense. Ridley has a bar below his health called the Corruption Gauge, which measures the amount of Tainted Magic he uses while fighting. Every time he uses an attack of Tainted Magic, the bar gets filled. The bar decreases steadily when no Tainted Magic is being used. If the bar gets completely filled, then he gets the Corrupted status effect, covering his entire left arm and part of his torso in dark energy. When he is Corrupted, his Tainted Magic is multiplied by 1.5x in damage, doesn't increase the Corruption Gauge, but his health decreases steadily until either the Tainted Gauge is empty, or he runs out of health. It is possible to die from being Corrupted. The Corruption Gauge is empty at the start of every match. All attacks that consume the Tainted Gauge are in italics. Stats Movelist Normal Attacks *Grunt Killer: Ridley slashes with his gunblade thrice, then fires. *Scattershots: Ridley slashes once then fires thrice. *Snipe: Self-explanatory. Ridley fires a shot from Velociten. Every fifth bullet is electrified and stuns the opponent for 5 seconds. *''Sudden Feed'': Ridley uses a smaller, less powerful version of Shadow Devour to interrupt his combos or catch an opponent who's about to attack. The health he receives is halfed, and he does not get a special projectile. Cannot catch projectiles. *Heavy Burst: Ridley slashes downwards, then uppercuts to launch his opponent, jumps and does a second uppercut along with a sidewards slash, and finally fires his Velociten in midair to blast his enemy back. *Necro Charge: Ridley charges his fist with dark energy and fires an energy projectile. First projectile fired will be changed when used after a successful Shadow Devour. *''Tainted Slashing'': Ridley uses dark energy-powered attacks to combo with 1.5x damage. Overlaps with Corrupted status effect. *''Counter Devour'': Ridley blocks an attack with his gunblade, then uses Sudden Feed. *Counter Blast: Ridley blocks an attack with his gunblade, then fires. *All-Star: Ridley slashes with his sword, holds his pistol to his opponent's head and fires, blasts his opponent with his gunblade, and finally does a close-range snipe using his Velociten. *Bloodied Fists: Ridley punches with a charged hand four times, with the third spinning into the fourth, and the fourth sending his opponent flying backwards. Grabs *''Dark Link'': Ridley casts a spell that forms a dark chain link connecting him and his opponent, pulling them closer to him. It can also be used on objects. *Grab: Self-explanatory: He grabs his opponent with his free hand. Then he can use any of his other moves besides other grabs and Internal Shelling. *Bloody Stab: Ridley stabs his gunblade into his opponent and holds them in midair. Extremely close range required. Any other move can be used after except other grabs and Dark Overcharge. Special Attacks *''Shade Movement'': Ridley can turn himself into a shadow and almost instantaneously move to any area within a 1 meter radius, letting him dodge attacks. *''Hell Hounds'': Ridley summons a pair of two dark energy "hounds" that hunt down and attack enemies consistently. *''Shadow Devour'': Ridley compiles dark energy onto his arm, and uses it to make an extendable monster's head. He uses it to bite into the flesh and soul of his opponent, then pulls it back. If successful, it gives him more health and a special projectile that would be fired in place of Necro Charge. Must be charged for 4 seconds, and releases automatically after 7 seconds. Can catch a single projectile and use it for Necro Charge, but health is not received. *Blade Arc: Ridley throws an arc of knives in four directions. *''Necro Punch'': Ridley charges his fist with dark energy and punches his opponent, sending them flying back. *Internal Shelling: Ridley fires seven times while his gunblade is stabbed into his opponent. Can only be used after Bloody Stab. *''Dark Overcharge'': Ridley overloads his enemy with a tremendous amount of dark energy, dealing heavy damage. Can only be used after Grab. *''Sucker Punch'': Ridley blocks an attack and then counters with a powerful dark energy-powered punch to his opponent's gut. It knocks them far back and stuns them for a three seconds. *''Rejection'': Ridley grabs his opponent with an enlarged dark energy-powered arm and throws his enemy back. Instant Kill *''Avenger's Absolution'': Must be Corrupted to activate. Ridley extends his Shadow Devour. If it successfully hits, he overloads his enemy with dark energy while their flesh gets torn apart by the Devourer's teeth. They are thrown, while impaled with a dark energy spear that makes several spikes impale them from the inside and pierce outwards. Then they are annihilated with a huge Necro Charge combined with their own energy, remade into a blast. Base Rank Rank 2: Avenger Rank 3: Angel of Fury Rank 4: Datenshi Kyouki Rank 5: Shiroyato Youkai Battle Quotes "Ready if you are." (When selected in Character Select) "I'll devour all those in my path." (When selected in Character Select) "Don't stand in my way." (Intro) "I hope you're gonna be easy." (Intro) "Stop." (When using Stun Bullet) "Stay there." (When using Stun Bullet) "Naive!" (When using Sudden Feed) "Stupid move." (When using Sudden Feed) "You're not getting away." (When using Dark Link) "I won't let you run." (When using Dark Link) "Hell Hounds." (When using Hell Hounds) "HELL HOUNDS!" (When using Hell Hounds) "Gotcha." (When using Shadow Devour) "Thanks." (When using Shadow Devour) "Just stop." (When using Rejection) "This is the end!" (When using Avenger's Absolution) "Just…die!" (When using Avenger's Absolution) "Now I'm getting mad…" (When less than 50% health) "I'm still going!" (When less than 50% health) "It wasn't enough…?" (Defeat) "I'm sorry…everyone…" (Defeat) "Finally." (Victory) "*pant pant* Huh, that was harder than I wanted it to be." (Victory) Alternate Outfits *Moon Demon: Ridley dons an outfit similar to Saotome Yoichi's battle uniform from Owari no Seraph. *Flipside: Ridley's regular outfit with the colors inverted. *Halloween: Ridley dressed up as the Grim Reaper. Category:SAOF Arena Character Category:PercyJacks